


We’ll burn that bridge when we’ll get to it

by DrunkTrophyWife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elven way of dealing with things, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, inquisition is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkTrophyWife/pseuds/DrunkTrophyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the incompetency, making up as they go, terrified yelling while running away, and all the bickering, Inquisition hasn't failed miserably. It was even quite successful, despite Inquisitor's efforts and all those times he didn't pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll burn that bridge when we’ll get to it

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my decisions and thoughts during my first Inquisition playthrough.  
>   
> I love all of my first playtroughts - I have no idea what am I doing, neither have my protagonists, wiki for a game is usually almost non-existing, and I can play using my favourite method - bullshitting my way through it, a bit terrified about the outcome of my decisions.  
> It works dreamily for Bioware's trilogies and gives a great deal of fun, because I'm pretty sure that during all those shitstorms that are happening around Warden, Hawke, Inquisitor, and Shephard, every single one of them is just doing things and hoping for the best.  
> Or maybe that's just how I play - always taking the chaotic good path.

_"What have you got yourself into, you blasted fool?"_ Lavellan clenched his fists. The left one was, for some unexplainable reason, glowing with a toxically green light and there was a strange, concentrated feeling of pressure on his palm.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." 

A woman in heavy armour had the most deadly serious expression he had ever seen in his life, so something really serious and important had to have happened; with him right in the middle. 

" _Fuck._ " 

"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"I... no speak common?" Well, playing a fool or, in his case, some savage Dalish couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. 

"Explain this." The angry woman grabbed his glowing hand and raised it to the level of their eyes.

"I no speak common!" The elf repeated angrily, pushing his luck way further, than it would have been wise. Surprisingly, the angry woman hadn't hit him yet and none of the soldiers standing at both his sides had called him a "knife ear". Although, the look the hooded lady was giving him was warning at best. At worst, it promised tortures, pain, and planting fear of the gods in his heart. That perspective made him reconsider his approach.

"I can't. I don't know what it is or how it got there. Must be blood magic, though."

He must have hit something, because the angry woman became furious and reached for her sword.

" _Keeper was right._ " He thought, loosing all hope at once. " _Not being able to shut up will be the cause of my death._ "

He watched both women arguing, but couldn't focus on the words. He still heard ringing in ears, had one of the worst headaches and felt like if they'll make him to stand up he'll either throw up or swoon, second option preferable.

Suddenly, the hooded lady appeared in front of him with grim expression.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

He wanted to joke again, but the angry woman's face was clearly said, that she believed that decapitation would be way too merciful.

"I don't... I just remember running away from way too many bloody spiders. I hope they _were_ spiders. Never seen ones that big, though." Lavellan kept muttering and staring at the glowing hole in his palm, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would let him go after the questioning and mandatory beat down.

"Stop digressing, elf!" The angry woman was still clenching her sword's grip and walking back and forth, looking like a force of nature.

"Fled from spiders. Saw a woman. She reached, but..." He barked out short sentences, eyes locked on the darkness in the hallway in front of him. He instantly went silent when he felt himself being dragged up and the chains on his arms were opened. 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I'll take him to the rift." Said the angry woman, looking now more weary than angry.

"Rift? What rift? Wait, so what exactly did happened?" He kept asking, trying to turn his head just enough to see her face.

"It will be easier to show you." She said and he didn't like it at all. Things, that started with "Come, I'll show you", never ended well for elves.

She led him outside and pointed at the sky. He raised his head and then...

"Andruil, hunt my ass..." Whispered the elf, staring with an open mouth at the hole in the sky. It glowed with the same sick and morbid kind of green as his hand. "What is that bullshit?"


End file.
